1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airtight processing apparatus, an airtight processing method, and an electron beam processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A vacuum apparatus comprising a chamber for processing a semiconductor wafer; and stages, disposed within the chamber, for positioning and holding the semiconductor wafer has conventionally been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-357646).
Usually, the stages are secured by being supported by three points at the bottom wall of the chamber or by being mounted to a highly rigid bed, which is supported by three points at the bottom wall of the chamber.